We are analyzing the lateral hypothalamic syndrome in the cat. We have isolated the same four stages of recovery that have been seen in the rat and are now concentrating on the early stages of recovery--the periods of aphagia and anorexia. The first stage is characterized by somnolence, catalepsy and sensory neglect. During the period of sensory neglect, visual placing is lost and it recovers in two stages which are identical to those seen during the development of the normal kitten, i.e., (1) triggered extension without guidance, and (2) visually guided placing. We propose to study the role of experience in the recovery of each of these stages of visual placing. In addition, we have found that activation is important for feeding in both the first and second stage. Painful stimuli can elicit food intake and visual or olfactory stimuli can facilitate it. Amphetamine paradoxically enhances food intake in the stage of anorexia, presumably by acting on the reticular activating system. We propose to further analyze the transmitters involved in such paradoxical activation.